1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plastic film seaming apparatus and more particularly to a gas fired rotary plastic film welding device for joining the edges of plastic film by applying heat and pressure to overlapped edges of plastic films with the heat and pressure being applied to the plastic film by a rotatably driven pressure roller system and heat being applied to the plastic film by a gas burner assembly so that the apparatus can be quickly and easily set up for use by connection with a suitable source of electrical energy and a suitable source of combustible gas.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Plastic film welding, sealing or seaming devices are generally known for securing thermoplastic materials together by applying heat and pressure. When joining overlapped edges of plastic film, it is sometimes difficult to obtain a uniform seal or weld and difficult to maintain proper orientation and alignment of the overlapped edges.